bluebloods_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Linda Reagan
Linda Reagan is the daughter of unnamed parents, is the sister of Wendy Lightner and Jimmy O'Shea, wife to Daniel Reagan, mother of Jack and Sean, aunt of Jay, Kay, Daniella, Ana, Shane, Nicky and Luke. Linda Reagan Full Name''Linda Rose O'Shea Reagan'' Nick Names''Mom Aunt Linda Babe'' Occupation'' Nurse '' Biographical information Born''June 14, 1974'' Age''45'' Gender''Female'' Status'' Alive Height'' 5'6'' Hair color'' *Blonde '' Eye color'' *Light Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Family Marital Status'' Married Parents(s)'' unnamed father unnamed mother '' Spouse'' Daniel Reagan (husband) '' Children'' Jack Reagan (eldest son) Sean Reagan (youngest son) Other'' Wendy Lightner (sister) Jimmy O'Shea (brother) Teddy Reagan (great-granduncle-in-law, deceased) Charles Reagan (great-grandfather-in-law, deceased) Unnamed great-grandmother-in-law (deceased) Peter Reagan (uncle-in-law) Amelia Reagan (aunt-in-law, deceased) Henry Reagan (grandfather-in-law) Betty Reagan (grandmother-in-law, deceased) Francis Reagan (father-in-law) Mary Reagan (mother-in-law) Daniel Reagan (brother-in-law) Erin Boyle (sister-in-law) Joseph Reagan (brother-in-law) Jameson Reagan (brother-in-law) Nicole Boyle (niece) Jayden Reagan (nephew) Kayden Reagan (nephew) Daniella Reagan (niece) Anastasia Reagan (niece) Shane Reagan (nephew) '' Career Department'' St. Victor's Medical Center - Emergency Room '' Rank''Hospital Nurse'' Years of service''2012 - Present'' Cast Details Played by'' Amy Carlson First Appearance'' Pilot'' Last Appearance'' Ongoing'' Seasons'' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Last Appearance'' 187'' Biography It is heavily implied that Linda grew up in Staten Island and still lives there. Linda and Danny met in High School where she was the "pretty Italian girl" that every Irish guy fell in love with. She graduated top of her class in nursing school and spent 10 years on the floor at King's General before taking time off to be a stay at home mother. She eventually returned to work part-time at St. Victors when money became an issue for the family. Linda has an opinion and is not afraid to share it, especially among family. Although she loves Danny, sometimes his work is a source of tension between them, especially when she feels that he is putting more importance on the job than family. Although there are times she wishes he had stayed in construction, she knows he loves the job too much to try to make him quit. Once she returned to work, her job provided an extra source of information for the family, as well as a reliable medical contact. While she has helped with cases, she also stands by her role in the medical profession and will restrict access to a patient, if necessary. Early on, her presence saved Henry's life when he had a heart attack while preparing Thanksgiving dinner. One night, while working at the mobile clinic outside the Jefferson Houses, she got mugged at knife point. This prompted her to get a gun license, even though she dislikes guns. When she heard it would take a few weeks, she used Frank's courtesy card to expedite the process, after which she went to buy a revolver. After spotting her mugger again, Linda wrestled with what to do before deciding to call the police and turn her gun over to Danny citing that it wasn't her. While working at the hospital, one of her patients was a witness in the shooting of Deputy Chief Donald Kent. A coworker's son was coerced into carrying out a hit, ordered by the gang, and in the process Linda was shot twice. One of the bullets was removed but the location of the other made it impossible to be taken out without killing her. Afterwards Linda was seeing a therapist as the incident caused post-traumatic stress. Linda and Danny were likely married some time in early fall of 1996. Although their relationship could be tense, they are still married, approximately 22 years and some months. When Jack starts dating, it is revealed that Danny and Linda's second date was at an ice rink and her favorite chocolates are Stork's Orange Cream's. Her exact age is unknown at this time. Personality Relationships Family Married to childhood sweetheart, Detective Danny Reagan and has 2 sons. Physical Characteristics Linda keeps her hair dyed blonde, although her eyebrows and roots hint at a darker color. After Season 1 she typically kept her hair shorter than her shoulders until Season 7. Her eyes are a light blue. She is 5'6" (167cm). Equipment Vehicles Linda started out driving a red Ford Freestar minivan, plates TNQ-8930. Later she has a blue minivan which has an electrical problem, causing it to catch fire on her way to work. They are then loaned Henry's old car which appears to be an Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme which uses the same plates as the van.